jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Santa Joke Waiters
During the "Short Get Over It Stream" on Thursday, December 21st, 2017, Jerma introduced a new character to the Jerma lore, the Santa Mannequin. The Santa Mannequin took over the stream when Jerma went for a pee break, talking to the viewers and eating a slice of bread. It happened twice and the viewers were expecting a third Santa joke, as they call it, as a finale to Santa's story at the end of the stream. It didn't happen and the stream ended as usual. However, the viewers still waited for the joke to come for several hours in the chatroom after the end of the stream. Eventually, only a few people were left in the chatroom. Also known as "The Ones Who Stayed", "The Determined Jermamites", "Those fucking idiots who spent 3 hours waiting for the Santa joke", and "Eat My Ass Daddy Santa", The Santa Joke Waiters, patiently waited and chatted while they anticipated the legendary Santa Joke, that was certain to come after Jerma's return from seeing "Star Wars: The Last Jedi" with his family. The moderators attempted to quell the Santa Joke Waiters, but failed. The Santa Joke Waiters resisted and stayed longer than the moderators. Although things seemed bleak for The Determined Jermamites, they persevered, knowing that the joke would be worth it, no matter how long the wait. Over time, things got worse. The Ones Who Stayed numbers dwindled to a mere eight Jermamites. The Jermamites began to grow tired and hungry, even thinking of cannibalism, as they faced more opposition than before, but bravely trudged on, awaiting the legendary Santa Joke. When things were looking worst, the Jermamites began to grow again, and regain some of the former energy the group once had. This is known as the second generation of Jermamites, or Santa Joke Waiters. Several hours into the wait, Jeremy2402 Tweeted Jerma, asking him a question regarding the ultimate goal of the Jermamites. "me and 8 other people are waiting on the Santa joke should we go to sleep or wait?" It was the question that if answered, would determine the future and destiny of the brave Jermamites. - Rattuna Log #1: We've been waiting here for 84 hours. Time passes.. differently in this place. It seems as if only 5 minutes have gone by in real time, but in this place, it's been 84 hours. So far, we're doing good. Some of us have left this boat. A few of the children are getting hungry, soon we'll have to go out hunting for more food. We can't leave though! We have to watch the screen, Jerma's Santa Animatronic is watching us too. If we'll stop watching, the Santa Animatronic starts moving. If anyone goes to sleep, the animatronic will activate a new mode and it will start running towards the person that's trying to sleep, no matter where they are located on this world. This thing.. it sees us, it knows we're staring back. Some people saw it moving around in Jerma's room, with unnatural speed. Could be hallucinations though, I don't know. All I know is that if Jerma doesn't return soon, the whole world will- */ - Connection Terminated. \* Log #?: The generator's broken, the half blind guy is trying to fix it. It's a few hours to sunup yet. He's been getting tired of all the eggs like the rest of us, not even any bacon to balance out the food supply. An artifact was found, it looks a bit like a bowl made of felt. Update 1: the felt bowl has been identified as "Jerma's best hat." log סאָד The beast watches us and knows we run low on supplies, the thing left a single jinglebell on the stern earlier. it knows we know. Log #4. Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday. Yesterday existed before today, at least I think so? Time. Jaba JAga Jerma RuMbler. Etalyx's soul took control of it's b-body, that fucking thing.. it's moving now. It stares into your eyes and you can FEEL it gnawing at your soul. It hurts. Make it stop. Make it stop.. please.... Notable Santa Joke Waiters Pinnnnnnnnnnnn nat37 - “Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the joke you didn't see than by the ones you did see.” MajesticBacon_ MeDoublej - "Man sewing is hard." wagner12051 - "As long as a single jermamite has the desire to see the Santa joke, our fight will not be over." dAmorphus Rattuna PiEatingContest - "OK there better actually be a joke." neon_gunslinger Doug_TheDogg - "You may take our lives, but you will never take our Santa Joke." manwithpancakes Muffinsticks Jeremy2402 Zorigami96 -'' "Are you recording this? When do I say my quote?"'' Fialinhow luxius1 fossilizedslime - "We need to perform the ritual, somebody go get the glue." Slifer73 - "Civilization as it is known is gone now. Jerma is gone. Is there really any hope left? I believe still. I believe Jerma will return and give us the best joke he has ever joked before." "We wandered this land for more than 234 years, without really knowing our purpose. Yet, our faith could not be broken, we remained intact. Seeking the truth, for eternity. Seeking the Santa Joke. "